Naruto fight
by CVSAT1
Summary: Naruto has always been neglected by his parents for his sister, but he when he is given a power that only a few can control, he will use this power in order protect others from the other worldly threats, no pairings for now
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fight

I don't own naruto or buddyfight.

Summary: Naruto has always been neglected by his parents for his sister, but he when he is given a power that only a few can control, he will use this power in order protect others from the other worldly threats, no pairings for now.

Chapter one the future force

"Mommy, Daddy look I did it, I was able to cut the leaf" yelled out a little 8 year old girl. The little girl was about 4ft ,2in, has shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on both of her cheeks. This little girls name is aria uzumaki nazimike, container of the nine tail fox demon, and daughter of minato nazimike and kushina uzumaki. "Well done aria" minato praised his daughter. "With this you will be a great ninja in no time." I agree with your father aria, you might even become the next hokage one day," Kushina added, aria blushed at her parents praise, they failed to notice another 8 year old child watching from the second with envy in his eyes, this child is also 4ft 2in, he has spiky untamed orange hair that somewhat resembles a lions mane, this Childs name is naruto uzumaki nazimike, the twin brother of aria. Ever since naruto could remember. He was always neglected in favor of his twin sister, from training, to choosing where to eat, and worst of all, they even forgot his birthday, even thought it was on the same day as arias, now if one heard of the way his life is going through, they would believe he would hate them, however, for some strange reason, Naruto didn't hate them, Naruto just wanted his family to notice him, ' **they are training without me again huh, it must be nice to be praised for doing something,** ' Naruto thought to himself as he started to leave the house.

Leaf village Market Street

After Naruto left his house, he started to walk towards the market district in hope for ridding his mind of the happy family moment. Walking down the district he saw people being hurt, tricked, and betrayed, Naruto balled his hands into fists, he hated the evil and injustice that plagued this world, if only he had power, he could protect the people who didn't have the power to protect themselves, he could become a hero, But sadly, naruto didn't have that kind of power, but what he didn't know, was that he would get that kind of power this very day, Naruto train of thought was interrupted by a strange feeling in his gut, which told him to go to area 44, the forest of death, normally naruto wouldn't go to that kind of place, but for some odd reason he felt like he needed to go there. Naruto then started to climb the fence in order to get inside of it.

Inside the forest of death.

As naruto walked around the forest, he stopped and saw something on the ground, a small rectangle like object that seem to shine like the sun. Once again, Naruto felt that strange feeling, this time it told him to pick up the object, as naruto walked towards the object; he felt the feeling getting stronger and stronger with each step. He stopped right in front of the object, now his gut was screeching at him. Naruto reached down and picked up the object. Only to feel a strange stock go through his body. The next thing he know the entire forest was as black as night. Naruto look around in a panic, wondering what was going on, "WHATS GOING ON" see I told ya. Naruto then looked up and froze in fear at what he saw, a giant par of catlike eyes were looking at him. "YOUNG CHILD WITH THAT OF A PURE HEART, I SEEK FOR YOUR HELP." The strange cat eyes somehow spoke. "Why do you need my help?" Naruto replied with a question. "ONLY YOU CAN HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT THIS WORLD" The eyes answered naruto. "What are you talking about; I've never been trained in any form of fighting style before, how can I powerless when I don't have any power myself?" Naruto shot back. "FEAR NOT CHILD, I SHALL GIVE YOU THE POWER YOU SEEK." The eyes replied, but before naruto could reply, he quickly shut his eyes as he was enveloped in a bright golden light. When naruto opened his eyes he almost had a heart attack. His clothes now resembled a white and yellow armor of some sort (Tsusukus star dragon world armor). His hair also seems to have grown bigger and spikier, and to top it all off, his eyes have also turned brown (basically he looks like star dragon world tsuku with blond hair). "What the Hell, why do I look like this" Naruto asked the eyes, who was also in shock. "IT SEEMS THE PURITY IN YOUR HEART HAS ALLOWED YOU TO AWAKEN THE BLOOD OF THE STRONGEST OF THE FUTURE FORCE USERS". "The future force, is that the name of this power?" Naruto asked. "CORRECT, THE FUTURE FORCE IS A POWER BORN FROM THE FUTURE ITSELF" the eyes replied shocking naruto. "How do I use this power though?" Naruto questioned the eyes. This was extremely important information, if this power would help him protect others; it's totally useless if he didn't know how it worked. "LOOK INSIDE THE CASE IN YOUR HAND" the eyes instructed Naruto, Naruto opened the case and reached inside it, only to pull out... cards? "Is this some kind of a joke, how are cards with weapon drawings going to help me fight off this threat" Naruto angrily replied. The giant eyes remained calm though, "LOOK AT ONE OF THE CARDS AND SAY ITS NAME" the eyes told Naruto. Naruto looked at the first card he pulled out from the case. It was a futuristic looking sword that had a yellow hold and a glowing blue light where the steel is supposed to be. "Alright Then, I equip star saber, asteroid," Naruto said thinking nothing will happen, but what happened next threw him for a loop. The card started to glow and the weapon on the item appeared in his hand as an actual sword, "So this is the power of the future force, awesome." Naruto stated in awe. "YOUNG WARRIOR OF THE LIGHT, GROW STRONG WITH THIS POWER, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN.' The catlike eyes then vanished into the darkness, when the darkness faded away; naruto opened his eyes only to see he was in his room. "Was it all a dream?" Naruto thought to himself, he stood up only to see a certain case fall from the bedside, along with a note inside of it. He then opened up the note and started to read its contents,

"Hello young warrior, I have cast an illusion over your body in order to hide your armor, the illusion will all only when you use your future force. I have also given you a watch that will make a sound only you can here. Be warned though; don't mention anything about the future force to anyone. If people found about it, it could be used for the wrong reasons. Don't make me regret choosing you.

Naruto knew that the voice was the one who wrote this note. He looked over his illusion and liked the outfit. (Tusukus buddy police outfit). Naruto then looked at his wrist, and saw a pure white watch on his left wrist. Naruto then looked at his clock. "Oh shit, I need to get ready for the academy" Naruto almost yelled out, he went to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth, and ran out of his house.

End of chapter one.

There we go, this is my first ever story, I have decided to create stories never done before,

Future Stories

Chrono fight

The cardfight g characters will buddyfight

Natsu new path

Igneel is dead, fairy tail is gone, natsu has lost his reason to move forward, but when a certain mega evolution professor offers him a job, natsu takes it, how will the story unfold now that natsu works to solve mega evolution, will he return to fairy tail, or will he grow with the pokemon. Natsu is Alan.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fight chapter two

Narutos first fight

The shinobi academy, a place where young hopefuls can grow into legends like kakashi the copy ninja, the 3 sannin, and of course the hokages, the leaf villages pride and joy. Our young hero was among the new hopefuls, paying the upmost attention and enjoying himself.

…Yeah right.

Instead of doing that, Naruto was sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world, much to the ire of the teachers and students, well mainly the teachers have a problem with it, one of the teachers who worked there, a brown haired man by the name of Iruka, finally lost his temper and yelled out "WAKE UP NARUTO". Naruto shot up like he was shocked awake "The answer is 24 Iruka sensei". Naruto yelled out, which caused Iruka to sweatdrop at Narutos actions, but the other kids in the classroom had different thoughts about the situation. ' **What an idiot, isn't he supposed to be the hokages son, why doesn't he act like it"** thought Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the same age and is as tall as naruto, but he has cold black eyes and black hair that seemed to resemble a duck, there is a reason why he has such cold eyes. A couple weeks ago, Sasukes brother Itachi, slaughtered his clan, leaving Sasuke as the only Uchiha in the leaf, because of this, he had spent several weeks in the hospital due to mental damage for seeing his parents die in right before his very eyes. When he returned to the academy, he was cold and refused to open up to anyone, all that was left was a lonely child with nothing but hatred in his heart, but this cold-hearted attitude somehow got him more girls to join his fan club.

' **What's wrong with that moron, why does he always have to be so annoying, he always interrupts class and disrespect the teachers'** this thought came from Ino Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka is the heir to the Yamanaka clan, the members of this clan can enter and control people's minds, even going as far as to crush them or wipe their memories. However, instead of working on mastering her clans powers she chooses to fawn over Sasuke and resort to dieting, which isn't good for a ninja.

' **That idiot, I can't believe they are even letting a loser like him even become a ninja in the first place'** Kiba inuzuka thought, Kiba Inuzuka is the heir to the Inuzuka clan, a clan of ninjas who fight alongside dogs, but because of this, Kiba thinks that he is the 'alpha' of the group.

 **'** **Zzz.. oh, it's just Naruto being his troublesome self again.'** Shikamaru Nara thought, Shikamaru is the heir to the Nara clan, a clan of very smart, yet very lazy shadow users.

 **'** **Munch, Munch, poor Naruto, it looks like he's getting into trouble again'** Chouji Akimichi Thought, Chouji is the heir to the Akimichi clan, this clan can expand any part of their body, but they have a grudge towards others who call them fat.

 **'** **That moron, dosen't he know that he's annoying Sasuke'** Sakura Haruno thought, Sakura was only a civilian, and all she had going for her is her perfect chakra control and her smarts, but other than that. She had the same problem as Ino when it came to Sasuke.

However, there are a few people who didn't have bad thoughts about Naruto, One of them was hinata hyuuga, who had a crush on naruto for when he saved her from bullies, Shino who wasn't interested in being mean to others, but noticed something different about Narutos chakra, it felt like it wasn't from this timeline, and most of all, his twin sister Aria, Aria always wanted to spend time with her brother, but never got too because of all the training she went through. After Iruka stopped chewing Naruto out, he was told to spend time after class cleaning the desks. However a different set of eyes were watching this

Hokages office.

Everyone who had gathered around to watch the new batch of students were laughing their heads off, Kushina and Minato had different reactions to this, Minato was just staring blankly at the screen with a blush and a sweatdrop almost as big as his head because of his sons actions, and Kushina was blushing in embarrassment at her own sons action. " Damn it Naruto, were going to talk about this when you get home," Kushina thought out loud. " I don't know if you can judge Naruto, Kushina. After all, didn't you and Minato both fall asleep in class half the time." Hiruzen Sarutobi said out loud, Hiruzen was the former hokage of the leaf and known across the elemental nations as the 'god of shinobi'. This earned yet another source of laughter from everyone in the room from the joke that the former hokage told, the laughter get even louder when they saw Kushina and Minato turn even redder.

'After School'

It was almost 5:00 in the afternoon when Naruto was a loud to leave. " Man, Who know that cleaning desks could be so tiring" Naruto said out loud, Naruto heard the noise that started his heroic journey. His watch started to ring, signaling that one of the monsters was around. " Alright, it's time to go defeat monster, and save the earth" Naruto yelled out. Making some people look at him in confusion, but then ignored him because they thought that he was some little kid saying stupid stuff. Naruto started to run to the direction that the watch was pointing to. What Naruto saw Next was something made him stare in awe, in front of him was a dragon the size of a house, covered in dark red scales. " just what is that thing" naruto thought out loud, but then what happens next threw him for a loop, ' ** _That is Red Dragon, Igneel, it is a monster with the wild dragon attribute, it is also known as one of the hundred demons'_** The hundred demons add-on confused Naruto, what was a 'hundred demon'. The watch then started to talk again, **'** ** _Hundred demons are monsters that have been infected by the darkness,'_** Naruto then noticed that Igneel was glaring at him. Naruto glared back, amusing Igneel. **" Human, you have guts to glare at me, the mighty Igneel"** Igneel roared. " Naruto kept his glare going full force " Igneel I'm going to defeat you and send you back to where you came" Naruto told the dragon. This drew a loud laugh from Igneel. **" Very well then, if you think you have what it takes, then I accept your challenge little human."** Igneel roared. " Okay then, it's time to release the future force" Naruto yelled out. The watch started to shine brightly. **_' Future force, on'_** The watch said to Naruto. The light then fully covered Naruto, the light caused Igneel to shield his eyes with one of his wings. When the light died down, Naruto was seen wearing his battle armor. " Let's go to work" Naruto calmly said. Igneel grinned like a madman when he felt the power coming from the boy. **"This might end up being worth my time after all"** Igneel roared out as he flew into the air. " I equip star saber, asteroid," Naruto yelled out and used his boots to fly towards Igneel. Naruto swung his sword and managed to slice Igneels wing open, Igneel grunted in pain at the action, surprised at the action, however Igneel responded by grabbing Narutos leg and throwing him straight into the ground, Naruto was able to stand up thanks to his armor stopping some of the pain. " Not bad but let's see you stop this attack." Naruto flew back into the air, but before Igneel could grab him, Naruto spun around him and sliced his tail off, Earning a roar of pain from the dragon. **' What going on, how can a mere human deal me so much damage, am I going to… NO, I refuse to lose to a human'** Igneel thought in anger. Igneel turned his head and shot an incredible stream of flames right in front of Naruto, sending him flying right into a tree. "Okay, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning" Naruto said as he got back onto his legs, although, it did take some effort. Naruto then noticed that Igneel was preparing to send another stream of flames, but Naruto stood his ground for this one, " alright, I'm ready this time, I cast proto barrier" After Naruto said this, a futuristic white circle appeared in front of him, protecting him from the attack. "I need to end this now, but I need a power string enough to defeat Igneel" Naruto muttered, but then he felt something move inside of his card case, he opened it up to find a new card. " Final phase impact, Radiant punisher" Naruto said to himself. "I hope this works, because if it dosen't, Its game over." Naruto thought, he looked into the air and saw that Igneel was flying down in an attempt to crush him once and for all. " it's over now Igneel, time for final phase"

A light then covered the field as Naruto began his chant. " Behold a blade that will crave a path to the future, my impact, Radiant punisher" when Naruto finished his chant, a golden sword rose from the light and swung down on top of Igneel, defeating him. " I did it, I won" Naruto yelled out. Naruto looked around and couldn't find Igneel. **' Shit, don't tell me he got away.'** Naruto thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short when something fell on the ground in front of him, he picked it and saw it was Igneel in the form of a card, **_' because you have defeated Igneel, he has returned to his card and you can now have him fight with you'_** The watch said, shocking naruto since he forgot that the watch could talk in the first place. " well I need to get these wounds treated" Naruto down only to see that his wounds are already healing. **_' after every battle, your wounds will heal themselves, it's best to remember that'._** Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to remember all of that. " I need to go buy a note book to write this stuff down so I can remember it." Naruto thought to himself as he turned to leave the location with only two thoughts in mind.

How will my life go from here.

Where can I get a good note book.

Either way, these both revolve around our hero's new journey

chapter 2 end

Naruto will keep a book of his fights, his allies and his powers,

The next chapter will be a time skip because naruto will get training in weap using from other so he can use more weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Friends

I don't own either Naruto or Buddyfight.

There won't be a fight in this chapter, this chapter is about his New life.

The last three weeks have been the most tiring weeks of Narutos young life, Naruto has spent almost every day fighting off monsters and recording them in his journal, and at the same time, he also has to go to school to keep his double life a secret for his family and friends, yes you heard me, in these past few weeks, Naruto has been able to make friends. The first friend he made was a girl by the name of Tenten, who saw him one day training with a wooden sword, Naruto knew that in his future force state, he had very good swordsmanship skills, but he knew that he could use some improvement, And what's a better way to improve weapon skills than learning to use weapons in real life situations.

But anyways, let's look back onto how they became friends.

' _Flashback time'_

 _The screen zooms onto the form of a nine year old Tenten as she happily walked down to her Fathers workshop, hoping to see if any new swords came in. You see, Tenten isn't like most ninja in the Leaf Village, She focused on using weapons to fight, instead of using things like genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu, making her one of the strongest weapon users in her entire class. She stopped walking when she heard a cracking sound, she turned to where she heard the sound only to notice that it was coming from a training ground, she silently walked to the area, and hid behind one of the trees, she peered around it and saw a boy that looked to be at least a year younger than her using a wooden sword, she noticed that he had several holes in his stance and was panting extremely hard. Tenten saw that the tree he was cutting had several cuts on it, but they weren't clean. Tenten guessed that the kid was a newbie to weapon using; she then decided to go over and help the little runt in his form._

 _Naruto was panting heavily, he had been at this for an entire hour and he hasn't made any progress at all, he knew that it takes time to get better, but he wished he at least made one clean cut, Naruto shook that away, he didn't want those thoughts to stop him, he knew he needed help, but who could he ask, he can't ask his mom, because he knew that she would ignore him, and even if she did, he doesn't want to get them involved in what was happening in his life, Naruto loves his family, even if they didn't love him back. He needed someone who wouldn't pry into why he was doing this, but whom?_

 _"Your stance is too open" came a girl's voice, almost making Naruto jump out of skin. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair that had two buns in them. The girl only seemed to be a year older than himself, but the way she spoke when she pointed out what was wrong seemed to make her older then she looked. Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor and nodded his head. "Thanks for telling me, is that the only thing that wrong" Naruto asked after fixing his stance. This surprised Tenten, normally kids his age are too strong headed and don't listen to advice, even she acted like that sometimes, but this kid seemed to be accepting of his flaw. Tenten shook those thoughts out of her head. "No, your grip on your sword is too loose, it could easily be knocked out of your hands in a real battle life battle, you should be happy you are never in any real life or death battles with a person, they could kill you with the sword skills you have at the moment" Tenten said, Naruto sweatdropped, I wonder how she would react if she learned that I deal with that kind of stuff all the time, our blonde hero thought to himself. "Alright that does it" Tenten yelled out, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. "What are you talking about" Naruto asked? "Meet me here tomorrow at this exact time, and I'll help you with your swordsmanship." Tenten answered. Naruto smiled, "Thanks, I'm glad you can help" Naruto said. "It's no problem, I gotta go" Tenten started to but stopped and looked back when she heard the boy say his name. "Wait you never told me your name, my Names Naruto what's yours" she turned back and said the name that changed his life" my name is Tenten" from that day on, Naruto gained a teacher, and a friend._

 _'Flashback over'_

Throughout the time he had spent with Tenten, he was able to make more friends; they were two boys who went by the name of Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. Although they were both different in their own special way, Neji was pretty antisocial for a reason that he never told Naruto, but Lee was the total opposite of Neji, Lee was outgoing and just plain friendly, well when he wasn't yelling about youth, when Lee told Naruto about his problem with chakra, he thought that Naruto would laugh at him, but was happy when Naruto told him it didn't make him any different, and sometimes it fun to be different. Lee then declared Naruto as his eternal rival, which made Naruto awkwardly laugh and agree to the rivalry. Because of this, Naruto has never been so happy. For the first time in his life, he has people who give a damn about him, however, Naruto hasn't told them he's related to the fourth hokage or the future force, even if the future force needed to stay secret, he thought that they would not wanna be friends with him anymore if they found out he was hiding about him being the fourths son, This scared… no, this thought terrified him more than any of the monsters he could ever fight. He then chose here and now, he will protect his friends… no, his other family from the threats of the monsters.

Even If he has to risk it all.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **This has been chapter three**

 **This chapter was written to show that Naruto will have more than one reason to protect the Earth, this chapter was meant to be more heartwarming**

 ** _Prewiew_**

 ** _"A hero is someone who tries to become better for the good of others, someone who can shed light on the darkness, just the sun"_**

 ** _Next time- Naruto, the sun fighter_**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto fight chapter four

Naruto, the sun fighter

Leaf village streets 'Night'

The dark streets of late night in the leaf, we hear a clash of weapons, while two shadows danced in combat, one is the copy ninja Kakashi, the strongest jonin in the entire leaf village, while the other is a dragon with a buzz-saw and a perma-frown like face. The seemed to have been going on for a while because they were both panting quite hard. "Well, you're not half-bad" Kakashi told the dragon. "I could say the same to you, human, it's been a while since I've been this pushed" the dragon replied. "Thanks, so just who are you anyways?" Kakashi asked the dragon. "You ask your enemy's name in the middle of battle, you humans sure are interesting, but, if you must know, my name is the Buzz Solar Dragon, but you may call me Solar." The now dubbed Solar answered Kakashi. Alright then, but I think it's time to put an end to this, don't you agree?" Kakashi told the buzz saw wielding dragon as he revealed his sharingan. "Very well then, lets." Solar agreed as he turned on his saw while Kakashi created a lightning blade. The two then ran towards each other, both of their attacks clashed causing a small explosion waking up the family in front of the house, which just so happened to be the Uzumaki Nazimike household, Well all except Aria, who could sleep through an earthquake, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto all ran outside and what they saw wasn't pretty. Kakashi had a brutal line down from his shoulder to his thigh, and he looked like he was barely able to stand, however, the dragon wasn't unhurt either. Solar was missing his entire arm and seemed to have been blinded in his right eye because of the closeness of the lightning, Minato and Kushina both ran over to Kakashi to check on his wounds, while Naruto shook in anger at seeing someone close to him almost get killed by the freaks he was supposed to kill. "Damn I wasn't able to end that human, no matter I will return to finish him next time." Just as Solar started to leave he was hit in the back with a rasengan, courtesy of the fourth hokage himself. The jutsu sent him at least forty feet across the street, and smashed through at least 10 streetlights. "You bastard, you'll pay for this" Minato roared and ran towards the dragon. Just as Minato was about to reach him, Solar pulled out a small cube and threw it on the ground, creating a portal. "When that damn human awakens, tell him that I will return for my arm and for his head as well." Solar darkly said as he vanished into the portal. Once the dragon had disappeared into the portal, As Minato calmed down, he remembered his injured student and rushed over to where his student lay. As he reached Kakashi, he noticed that Kushina was already healing his injuries, making him breathe a sigh of relief. and turned to his left and looked at his son, which made him feel a pang of guilt, he knew that he had to make up with his son, but didn't know how to, however, he knew that Naruto cared deeply for Kakashi, and seeing him in this state would mess him up and maybe even quit being a ninja, this thought saddened Minato even more, he wanted both of his children to become great ninja, but he also wanted his children to enjoy their time as kids. This would no doubt mess Naruto up big time. What he didn't know was that Kushina was having the same thoughts as him. unknown to the both of them, Naruto was thinking about what was going on, he didn't get why that monster was able to be seen by people who don't even have the future force, something was wrong, none of the monsters he has faced have been able to harm real people, Naruto went back into his house to think about this dark new turn of events, never noticing the worried looks his parents were sending him.

 **Next Day**

It was an early morning for Naruto and his family as they walked to the hospital in order to check on Kakashi. When the family was getting ready, Naruto was already showered, dressed, and wide awake. Aria made a joke about how fast Naruto got dressed, but he didn't care, he was only interested in checking on Kakashi's recovery. The walk towards the hospital was fairly quiet, the only sounds being made were the sounds of their footsteps, aside from the yawns that Aria was letting out, which frankly, was starting to REALLY piss Naruto off, after the sixth yawn, some killing intent started to leak out of Naruto. Minato and Kushina both got the feeling that they should keep Aria away from Naruto for a while. Thankfully they reached the hospital before Naruto lost it. They didn't want to drop their daughter off in the hospital they were visiting. When they entered the hospital they noticed that the receptionist wasn't even paying attention, which made Kushina a little miffed at her lack of interest in her job. Minato decided to ask her for directions. "Excuse me, but what room is Kakashi Hatake in" Minato asked the lazy receptionist. " He's in room 206, now leave me alone" The person said to the young Hokage, this got different reactions from the family of four, Minato felt his eye twitch, Kushina grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists at the tone she used towards her lover, Aria held back a laugh at the way the worker was treating her father without even knowing, Naruto just sweatdropped at the action and looked at her with a blank expression showing on his face, " thanks for that we will be going now" Minato replied and went to Kakashi's room with the rest of his family.

 **Room 206**

Kakashi was just relaxing in his hospital room and enjoying his quiet time, well until a small orange blur tackled him, almost opening up his wounds, he winced in pain and looked at what tackled him and came face to face with the tear-stricken face of his little sister figure Aria, "Kakashi, I'm so glad that you're okay" Aria said through tears and sniffles. Kakashi smiled through his mask. "It's okay Aria, I won't be dying anytime soon." Kakashi said to Aria as he patted her head. "Well that's good to hear, I guess that means you won't mind me asking what the hell were you fighting?" Kakashi looked at the entrance of his room and saw that the rest of the family was here to visit him all of their faces showing different feeling. Minato had his serious hokage face, Kushina face was covered in worry, and Naruto had a mixture of worry, relief, and teasing on his face. Kakashi gave an eye smile which was a good sign for the rest of them. "I don't really know myself; all I know was that it went by the name Buzz Solar Dragon, or Solar for short." Kakashi answered his sensei and village leader which made the people in the room sweatdrop. Kakashi then turned serious, which surprised the family "Could it of been a new kind of summon?" Minato thought out loud as everyone except Naruto started to ponder what they are, but before they could ponder anymore a few new faces walked into the room, their names being Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashis ultimate rival Gai. Before the others could say hi Gai cut them off. "Kakashi, what unyouthful person did this to you" Gai asked his rival, making the other jonins sigh at his antics. " well, it was a dragon, with a buzz saw" anko burst out laughing at this, " So you got your ass kicked by an overgrown gecko, I knew you were lame scarecrow but this is too much" anko said between laughs, Naruto was about to stand up for Kakashi, but didn't when he felt his watch go off. He needed to go. Naruto quietly snuck out of the room and made his way to a hidden place in the hospital to activate his future force without being seen. After searching for a minute, he found a good spot behind a tree. "I activate the future force" Naruto then transformed into his armor. "Let's go to work" Naruto said and flew off to stop the monster attacking.

 **Monster location (Market Street)**

"Someone please come help" yelled an elderly woman as she held a little girls hand and was running from a black dragon attacking the district, the dragon then set his eyes on the two ladies running and grabbed them, .…Well he would have if his hand wasn't sliced off. The two females and all of the bystanders opened their eyes and saw a young boy somehow floating in front of the two. "That's enough, you can't hurt innocent people like this, and it's time I take you down."Naruto said, making the woman in the street swoon at his voice. Narutos watch started to speak up again " ** _That is the bloody moon dragon; it's of the black dragon family, its strong, but not on the same level as Igneel."_** The watch told him, Which Naruto nodded to show his thanks. " today I'm trying something new, I equip dragon lord sword, dragoemperor" a pair of gauntlets and boot with the colors of orange and purple appeared on Naruto, but in his hand, he was holding a sword that was at least the same size as him with the same colors on it. The dragon roared in anger and was about to strike Naruto, but Naruto was far too fast for him, in less than 2 seconds, he had sliced of the black dragon other hand, and finished it by slicing off its head clean off. He turned around and smiled at the ladies. "Don't worry; the monster won't hurt you anymore." Naruto told the two, who cried tears of joy. Suddenly, that was a vast amount of cheering. Naruto turned around and saw a crowd had formed, with everyone thanking him, which made Naruto blush. A little girl walked out from the crowd and looked up at Naruto. "Excuse me mister, but who are you" She asked. Naruto stopped to think who was he when he was like this, he then thought of a name. He looked straight into the eyes of the girl and spoke up so that everyone in the crowd could hear. " I am the one who answers for justice, the one who brighten the hearts of the mistreated, the beacon of hope for all those who cry out for help, I am the MIGHTY SUN FIGHTER" Naruto then flew back to the hospital, never knowing that his new title will change him.

The end.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Fight chapter 5 the genin exams

The pairing has been decided, it shall be a harem, and the first girls are tenten, Hinata, Rin (an OC you shall meet in this chapter,) more later on.

Begin opening 1 buddyfight opening 1 ver.2

 ** _The first scene is of the leaf village as it zooms towards the sky and the words naruto fight appear in a golden light_**

 ** _The next scene shows Minato doing his paperwork and turning to looks at his village with a smile on his face._**

 ** _It then goes to Kushina and Aria training and laughing_**

 ** _The next scene is of Naruto walking down the market district of the leaf village with his eyes shadowed, He then looks to the sky and see a portal open and a monster appear out of it, Naruto eyes become brown and a golden light then surrounds him as his armor appears and he fly off to fight it_**

 ** _The next scene is of Naruto fighting Haku while Kakashi is fighting Zabuza._**

 ** _The final scene is with Narutos left face and Hakus masked face together. The screen then splits horizontally as Naruto and Haku run at each other they clash and the screen shows Naruto fight._**

 ** _End of opening 1_**

Morning

It was a beautiful morning in the leaf village, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a thirteen year old boy was running to the ninja academy. This boy was our dear Naruto Uzumaki, and he was late to the genin exams. "Shit, Shit, Shit of all the days to be late, why did it have to be today." He kept knocking over people, getting him glares and various words that adults shouldn't say too children.

Academy

Iruka was now about to start the exams, but before he could, Naruto came smashing through the door, almost giving iruka a heart attack. "Sorry I'm late" Naruto gasped out. Iruka's eye twitched, he didn't understand how Naruto could be late for the final day of the academy, especially on the day of the genin exams? Iruka kept those thoughts to himself, "Anyways, now it's time to start the genin exams, for the first part of the exams, everyone will take a written test about everything we have learned over the years, you will have one hour to complete it, you begin now" once Iruka said that everyone picked up their pencils and starting writing down the answers, everyone was moving at their own pace. Kiba was sweating and quickly skimming over the answers, hoping to find the answer he knew, Shikamaru was lazily looking over the answers, while trying not to fall asleep, Chouji, Aria, Ino, Shino, and Sasuke were calmly answering their questions, Sakura was smiling and easily breezing though it while humming a small tune. However, Naruto was calmly answering the questions. Which caught Irukas interest, it was understandable after all, he only saw Naruto sleeping in his class, so this made him a little happy that Naruto did care enough to listen to his lectures, even if they were as he quote 'boring as all get out.'

'1 hour later'

"Alright everyone, time's up put down your pencils and turn your paper face down." The entire class did as told. "Now for the second part of the exams, we shall be going over your weapon throwing skills, follow me to the outside sparring field" Once again, the class did as they were told.

'Academy training field'

Iruka now stood in front of the students. "Okay everyone, first off, we will start by testing out how you throw shuriken, everyone will be use the academy's standard shuriken and kunai, you must get at least 6 out of the 10 shuriken to hit the target, we shall go by alphabetical order starting with…"

'20 minutes later'

Several students have already finished this part of the test, several of the students were civilians scored the passing amount, with Sakura scoring a 7 out of 10, as for the clan heads children, they scored high marks, with Sasuke and Aria getting 10 out of 10. Now it was Narutos turn, everyone was snickering, some were whispering and betting at how bad Naruto would fail, some were outright telling him to give up. However, some people were cheering him on; these people were Shino, Hinata, Aria, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They each have a reason for cheering him on. Shino cheered him on because Narutos strange chakra made his bugs feel good. Hinata cheered him on because she loved him, Aria cheered for him because they were family, Chouji liked Naruto because he never mocked him for being overweight, and Shikamaru always felt like Naruto was hiding something. Naruto smirked at the lack of praise; he couldn't wait to shut them up. Once Naruto got his required weapons and threw them at the targets. getting him an 8 out of 10. Everyone's jaw dropped at this, it may have not been a perfect score, but the way Naruto acted, along with how little he pays attention in class. That could be like a perfect score. Naruto had to bite back a laugh once he got a look at their faces; it was priceless to see them so shocked. After a few minutes of getting himself together. Iruka gathered all of the students for the third part of the test. Hand to hand combat. The point of the test was to last at least 3 minutes in the circle, if you do, you pass. Once this test began, several students had trouble passing, most were civilian children, who last only a minute or two, some of them survived however, the clan heads children all passed though, but only three civilian children passed, one was a dark haired child with dark green eyes by the name of Shin Kugo, who was a bully, another was good ol Sakura, and the last was a beautiful white haired girl named Rin, she was a bully as well, but only picked on girls because she was from a rich civilian clan. She was the typical rich snob. Once again it was Narutos turn, which caught the classes interest, after all the second test showed that he might be hiding his true skills, once again Naruto surprised them by knocking around the instructor like a punching bag, now if the class wasn't impressed, they sure are now, even Sasuke was starting to pay attention to the blond haired child. Iruka was shocked once more, but this time he composed himself faster. "Okay everyone it's time for the final part of the test ninjutsu, in order to pass this test, you must perform the three academy jutsu, let's start with…" (Look you must realize by now, that everyone will pass this as well, besides I want to start off the harem with a Naruto and Rin moment)

'Naruto x Rin moment begin

After the exams all of the students were standing outside of the academy each with their parents, all except for Naruto, who was looking at everyone with a smile, he looked around and his eyes landed on Rin, who was sitting on a bench by herself, holding a headband in her hand. Which confused him on why she was alone?

"Hey over there, that's Rin right" Naruto looked behind him and saw a group of girls gathered together.

"It looks like her parents didn't come to congratulate her"

"It serves her right; after all she's such a snob,"

"Yeah your right, that trash deserves to be alone."

Naruto looked over to Rin, to see that she could hear them, and that her eyes were showing how much those words hurt her. Naruto understood those eyes well; he had also been through the pain of not having anyone by your side. After hearing more of this, Naruto lost it. "SHUT THE HELL UP" Making everyone look at him, the parents, the academy students, his fellow classmates, the girls, and even Rin. Naruto glared at the girls, which sent a chill down their spines. "How, can you girls treat her like that, sure she may have been mean to you, but you can't start calling people trash and saying they deserve to be alone. That's worse than any punch or kick you could ever do to someone, now leave before I do something I'll regret" Narutos outburst caused the girls to leave in fear. Naruto looked over to Rin, who was shocked at Naruto defending her. Naruto walked over to her. "Hey, sorry you had to see that". Rin stared at Naruto in shock. "Why do you stick for me, I treated you so badly along with the class" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I just don't like it when someone is picked on, it's not right." Rin looked at Naruto in surprise; even though she was mean to him, he protected her. Rin then stood up and looked Naruto right in the eyes. "have decided, I'm going to become kinder and make 100 friends" she then looked at Naruto, will you be my first friend" Naruto was shocked at this request, but smiled a second later. "Sure Rin, I'll be your first and your best friend." This time Rin was the one taken aback, her eyes watered and she did something she had never done before, she gave Naruto a hug. Which made him blush, he then heard run thank him over and over again? Naruto smiled and hugged her back. After a minute of this they separated and smiled at each other. "See you tomorrow, Naruto." Naruto smiled." You too, Rin." They then went to their separate houses, neither noticing the light red appearing on their cheeks.

(Naruto and Rin moment end.)

End of chapter 5

 **To tell the truth, this was supposed to be a short chapter, but this chapter was written during the time I finally came up with a suitable pairing, and it's also my first time writing romance so go easy on me.**

 **On another note, this story will be divided into six arcs, each having at least 15-20 chapters, here are the arcs that have been planned out**

 **Arc one the Ninja arc- The one is focusing on Narutos genin life.**

 **Arc two- The disaster and cunnin arc- this will show the first set of main villains.**

 **Arc three the future arc- this is when Naruto loses his powers and must go to the future to get them back.**

 **The other arcs will remain a secret for now,**

 **Once I get 20 reviews, I'll start on chapter six.**

 **Preview for next chapter**

 **"** **Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."**

 **"** **If you fail this test you go right back to the academy"**

 **"** **Well, let us begin."**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Do or die test, Naruto vs. the copy ninja.**


End file.
